A Simple Thanks
by Lady Azura
Summary: Imogen takes it upon herself to thank Clare for helping her land the role of Clara.


Summary: _Imogen takes it upon herself to thank Clare for helping her land the role of Clara._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: … yep.

X

**A Simple Thanks****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

The house was empty.

It was Saturday morning and her mother was out running errands. Jake and his dad were nowhere to be seen, but the main floor was still being renovated. As a result, Clare Edwards found herself cooped up in her room, surrounded b textbooks as she got caught up on her homework. She'd fallen a little behind lately — or rather, been too distracted. If she wasn't sneaking around with Jake, she was stressing over Eli and if she wasn't stressing over Eli, she was sneaking around with Jake.

An audible sigh left her lips as she thought about her ex. It was impossible to reach him anymore — he'd put up a wall. Not that she blamed him, of course, but… it hurt. Despite having broken up with him, she still cared about him, and it scared her to think about what he'd do now that he was off his meds.

_"I have all the help I need."_

Her mind drifted to the dark-haired girl she'd seen him hanging around lately.

Imogen Moreno.

Against her better judgement, she had agreed to help Imogen get the role of "Clara" in Eli's play. She was an odd girl, that was certain, but she seemed to genuinely like Eli and maybe… maybe that's what he needed. To move on. Just like she had.

Shaking her head, Clare pushed thoughts of Imogen and Eli from her mind. She tried to ignore the way her stomach churned and instead focus on the math equation in front of her, but just as she was in the midst of solving it, the doorbell rang. Clare groaned, closing her notebook and heading downstairs. When she opened the front door, however, she was surprised to see Imogen there.

"Imogen?" Clare furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Clothes, remember? If I want to impress Eli, I'll have to not only act the part, but _look_ it." Imogen replied simply, stepping past Clare and into the foyer. She bent over to untie her combat boots and set them aside before glancing around. "So this I your humble abode, huh?"

"Yeah… it is…" Clare said slowly, shutting the door behind her. "But… wait… how did you know where I live?"

"It's common knowledge." Imogen chirped with a sly grin. "Actually, I just looked through the yellow pages."

Right. That made sense.

"Okay, well… come on," said Clare, trudging up the stairs and motioning for Imogen to follow.

Once they reached her room, Imogen sat on the edge of her bed, inspecting her surroundings.

"It's very… _cute_." She noted, but there was a hint of disgust in her voice that was not lost on Clare.

She grimaced. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, some green tea if you have any. Or water."

Clare nodded and left to make Imogen her drink. With most of the furniture from the living room crammed into the kitchen, it took her a while to manoeuvre around it and find what she was looking for, but eventually she managed. When she returned to her room about ten minutes later, she came to an abrupt halt in the doorway. Her clothes were scattered across the floor and bed, and she looked over just in time to see Imogen emerge from the closet, grinning as she held up a familiar polka dot dress.

"This. _This_ is perfect." The older girl declared.

Clare swallowed hard she laid eyes on the dress — the dress she had purposely stuffed into the very back of her closet. It elicited memories she'd much rather forget. Setting Imogen's tea on her desk, she turned to face the dark-haired girl.

"A-are you sure it'll fit?" She asked. "Maybe you should try it on first. There's a bathroom down the hall that you can…"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Imogen was stripping out of her clothes, tossing her plaid skirt and band t-shirt aside until she was left in only a black bra and matching panties. Clare felt her cheeks heat up and quickly averted her gaze.

"Th-there's a bathroom down the hall that you could've, you know, used…" She finished.

"I'm quite fine changing here." Imogen replied. "Unless… do I make you nervous, Clare Edwards?"

"What? No, it's just…" Clare trailed off.

"You're _blushing_!" Imogen teased. "Have you never seen a half-naked girl before?"

Clare said nothing.

"You're too cute." Imogen giggled, before slipping into the polka dot dress. Once she'd zipped herself up, she moved to stand in front of the mirror and examine herself. "You're a little bustier than me, but I think I can adjust it." With that, she unzipped the dress and folded it neatly before putting it in her backpack.

Then she turned to Clare, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Thank you so much for letting me borrow this. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Any time…" Clare managed.

"Seriously. How can I _ever_ thank you, Clare?" Imogen asked dreamily.

"I'm… sure you'll think of something." Clare said, before turning around and sitting at her desk.

She picked up her pen and flipped open her notebook, about to resume finishing her math problem when a pair of arms snaked around her from behind. Clare gasped, nearly jumping out of her skin before going completely rigid.

"Im-Imogen? What are you doing?" She stammered.

"Thanking you," Imogen answered, pressing her lips to her neck.

Clare shivered, her eyes fluttering and breath catching in her throat.

"I… I have a boyfriend…" She said weakly.

"He doesn't have to know…" Imogen drawled, her fingertips ghosting up Clare's arms and leaving goosebumps in their wake. Her hot breath fanned over Clare's ear as she spoke. "This is just between us girls… our little secret… now doesn't that sound exciting?"

Clare swallowed hard, not trusting herself to speak. Imogen, meanwhile, seized the opportunity to take control, spinning the chair around and taking Clare's hand, leading her over to the bed. Before Clare could even register what was going on, she was lying on her back with Imogen straddling her stomach, kissing her soundly. Her eyes drooped shut as Imogen's lips moved against her own, her tongue sneaking into her mouth to tangle with her own.

Kissing a girl was a lot different than kissing a boy, Clare concluded. Imogen's lips were softer than KC's, and Eli's, and Jake's, and tasted like cinnamon. She found herself melting into the older girl's kiss, not bothering to resist. Imogen smirked, tilting her head to deepen the kiss even more while sliding her hands up and down Clare's sides, eventually slipping under her shirt to caress her skin.

After a few minutes, Imogen broke the kiss for air, licking her lips mischievously. Clare gazed up at the older girl through lidded eyes, and watched as Imogen slowly slid down her body. Once she reached the foot of the bed, she peeled off Clare's tights and underwear, quickly discarding them. Clare's stomach fluttered with anticipation, chewing on her bottom lip as Imogen pushed her thighs apart. She flashed Clare a devious smirk before her head disappeared under Clare's dress.

"Imogen!" Clare squealed when she felt Imogen's tongue on her. She tried clenching her legs shut, but Imogen held them open with her hands, plunging her tongue deep inside her.

Clare fell back against her pillows, fisting the sheets beneath her as Imogen's tongue darted in and out of her, swirling and flicking and making her toes curl in delight. Heat pooled between her thighs and jolts of pleasure coursed through her veins, and Clare found herself thrashing and gasping under the older girl's ministrations.

"Im-Imogen… Imogen… ohh… oh, God…" She panted, bucking her hips to meet Imogen's tongue.

Imogen hummed teasingly, making Clare shriek and grab the headboard behind her, gripping it tightly.

"I'm… ohh… I… Imogen…" Was all she could manage as Imogen made her feel things she'd never felt before.

She'd never gone this far with anyone. Not even with Eli or Jake.

"Imogen… Imogen… Imogen…" She chanted, squeezing her eyes shut as she continued to roll her hips up.

When Imogen took her clit into her mouth, it all was over.

With a loud scream, Clare reached her peak, arching clean off the bed as fireworks exploded behind her eyes and fire rippled through her.

After a few minutes, Clare came down from her high, collapsing against her bed while Imogen re-emerged, her lips glistening with… _her_. Clare flushed as Imogen licked her lips with a smirk, sitting back on her knees.

"Imogen…" Clare breathed, trying to gather her thoughts. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"I'm sure a _'_thank you' will suffice." Imogen replied with a coy smile, as she stood up and began putting her clothes back on. Once she was dressed, she turned to the girl sprawled out on the bed. "Well, this was fun, but I'm afraid I must get going. I need to memorize my lines. I'll see you around, Clare Edwards."

With that, she spun around and made her way out of Clare's room.

As she heard the front door close, she stared wide-eyed up at her ceiling.

_What just happened_?

X

**FIN**

X

**So… this is supposed to take place sometime between Part 1 and 2 of **_U Don't Know_**.**

** I hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
